An expense report system relies on capturing receipts to carry out its assigned functions. When large numbers of receipts are involved, capturing receipts one at a time is time consuming and error prone. The operator can easily forget to capture a receipt or capture a receipt more than once, thus providing incorrect information to the expense report system. Attempting to capture multiple receipts in a single scan does not work because the system treats the multiple receipts as a single receipt and does not correctly process the capture data.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.